sins_of_the_soullessfandomcom-20200216-history
Human
Humans commonly referred as "Imperials" '''is Athrunial's most numerous and political dominant sentient species, whom have colonized all corners of Athrunial at some point due to their constant urge to expand their minds and increase their power. Humans have a unquenchable hunger for acquiring knowledge, power and satisfying their curiosity, making them a race whom's become known for exploring, conducting war and pushing all known boundaries for knowledge which has made other sentient races, more often than not, wary over them. Due to their social nature, many human have came together to form their own civilizations over thousands of years to establish their own bastions of safety, allowing one to live in a city joined by others and allowing one to study their chosen art in relative peace, seeing strength and power in numbers. Although weak compared to other species found on Athrunial, Humans are so adaptable, they able to adapt to any environment in a dozen or so generations and due to them being able to learn any trade imaginable, Humans can be found anywhere, engaged in many trades and performing many different jobs, such as a monster breeder all the way to a soldier or an alchemist. Humans are best considered the jack of all trades, being notable for being able to learn all types of trades but will never be true master of a trade compared to a race whom has specialized in one certain field. Biology and appearance Physiology and Diversity Humans are bipedal humanoid being with a one hundred and eighty degree vision with a front, a back, a left and a right. Much like other humanoids, they have a head with two eyes and two ears, neck, torso and four limbs, two arms with hands and two legs with feet. Humans are warmblooded creatures, having to constantly maintain a body temperature of ninety eight degree through the usage of their bodies energy which in return is supplied by eating and drinking. Humans are omnivores, opting to eat either meat from other creatures or plant life to sustain their body. Despite their base humanoid form, humans vary greatly in appearance to the point it is extremely rare to find another whom looks similar in appearance unless one was related by blood. Humans could be tall as a Rominian or small as a Gnome, males are often slightly taller than females but that isn't always the case. Humans are often skinny and slightly built like a Laetannian however due to a human's lifestyle, one could be completely muscled or rather be large or fat. Humans grow hair on their head which can grow outwards or towards and can be long or cut either for personal preference or for other reasons such religious reasons. Facial hair on a male's face is common however body hair was common on all genders. Humans have three genders * Male - distinguished by their testicles reproductive organs and a penis * Female - distinguished by their reproductive organ known as a vagina and having a pair of breasts on their torso for nursing their young * Hermaphrodite - a rare gender with a human with reproductive organs of both males and females Life cycle and reproduction Humans reproduced sexually through sexual intercourse with a male and a female to produce offspring. After a male and female have sexual intercourse, the female will remain pregnant for nine months commonly before giving birth which can take anywhere from a few minutes to over a day or a number of months due to certain circumstances which can also lead to the death of the female as well during child birth. Once the child or children are born, the female better known as a mother will usually look after the baby, feeding it milk from other animals or milk produced from their breasts for a few years. A mother would raise their children anywhere from their fifth teen to twenty years. Once they were of age and matured, the child were expected to find their own way in life and eventually find a life partner as well. Commonly , a human would live anywhere from fifty to eighty years due to their body's makeup however due to one's culture or society, a human could die far younger than expected. Personality and Traits Just as with their appearance, humans can vary greatly in personality depending on how one was raised and the culture and society they were raised in. No matter their personality, it is common for all humans to have a unquenchable thirst for learning and gaining knowledge as well as increasing their power as well as being very materialistic. Powers and abilities As stated before, Humans are extremely adaptable for a species through normal means, able to adapt to an environment over many generations of breeding. Humans are able to learn all trades from all types of combat to all schools of magic however due to their frail bodies, genetic makeup and limited life span, A Human will never be a True Master compared to another race who specializing in one trade. Society and culture Humans society and culture varies greatly due to the fact Humans have colonized all parts of the known world. Such societies and cultures are product of a human's environment however being of human origins, one's society and culture was capable of transforming extremely quick in response to new or other conditions which often explains why most human civilizations varied greatly from each other usually. History Relics Notable Humans '''Tryanna Commonly referred as "Saint Tryanna" 'and as other names such as '"Our Lady in Savior" , "The Daughter of the Gods" and as "The Mother of Humanity" 'Is presumed to be a super human female woman whom was born during the Dark Ages who is said to be either blessed by the Divine Beings of Old or be the reincarnation of the Goddess of Prophecy due to the fact she was born with a golden, godly like aura to a mother whom was never impregnated by a man to the fact she grew naturally quickly to maturity at age ten as well as being able learn all masteries through the usage of her mind and body. Eventually this presumed woman with the support of those whom believed she was a '"Star Child", '''to be a child of the gods, Saint Tryanna was able to form a massive force that would be called the Army of Light whom she used to combat the Deadra and save those who in need. She became even more renowned for finding and recruiting several demi-god Champions to her cause and through some unknown means, granted them a Necris Stone to use against the Deadra. Eventually however, her Champions either turned on each other from corruption of the stone's power or through their human nature or they died valiantly, saving countless lives at the cost of their own life. In the end, only The Hero of Time remained by her side, untainted and uncorrupted by the power of the stones. Saint Tryanna presumably died during the Great Seige of Glasuht, from mortal wounds she had been inflicted however after her presumed death, her body had dissolved. '''Athruis Abbergenien Was the first champion to be recruited by Saint Tryanna after she had recruited The Hero of Time to her cause and was later the founder of the now nearly extinct Thrymir Empire. Athruis was considered the strongest swordsmen in the world during his time and is considered by many to be one of the strongest swordsmen in the history of men. He was a master of war and battle unbeaten by any. His acts of Valor and heroic acts are considered legendary by those whom live in the region of Thrymir where the Empire he founded stands. Although he had died in combat fighting Beladriendel alongside with his fellow Champion and lover, Suzetta, many humans living in Thrymir believe he became Trymir's chief deity, Hokuten Humanities God of War and Righteous Rule. Suzetta Miyamoto Known as "Ebony Champion" '''and as the "Mother of Maja", Suzetta was one Saint Tryanna's legendary champions whom was renowned for her skill in battling monstrous creatures and as well as an excellent tactician and leader amongst men however she is most renowned for being the lover of Athruis Abbergenien and uniting all the clans of Maja into the single clan, The Doraku whom she used to combat the Deadra during the Age of Darkness. She later died alongside her lover and fellow Champion, Athruis Abbergenien in battle. '''Matsumuto Tsukahara known simply as '"The Swordsmen of the East", ' Matsumuto was one of Saint Tryanna's Champions during the Dark Ages whom was famous for his mastery over swordsmanship to the point many, even the other Champions considered him to be too much to take on in single combat. In Maja, Matsumuto is considered by many to be the most skilled warrior to have ever existed in the history of the country due to the very fact, Matsumuto had never been defeated once in an honor duel to the death and has never been injured in battle. Matsumuto's fate is unknown however it was said that Matsumuto abandoned his position as one of Saint Tryanna's champion after he had felt she was a leader not worthy of his skill nor did he feel she knew best how to deploy him in battle. It was said after he abandoned his post, he had ventured forth into the world alone and seemingly disappeared, wishing to die a Warior's death after aiding those in need of his strength. Many years later, it was said Bryrja tracked him down and killed him through some means to obtain his Necris Stone while other tales tell of a story where Bryrja killed him while he was performing a ritual to become a Divine Being using the power of the Necris Stone he held. Racial Statistics When a new character is created using this race, that new character will receive the following buffs and debuffs * 1,000 free MP can be spent in any Player attribute mastery * 3 basic lores Category:Basic Race